pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gamefreak75/Archive 1
Welcome to my talk page. Join me and I will make you the greatest user on the Pikipedia or else you will DIE!!! Also, no vulgar language or swearing or you will also DIE!! Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Nice, friendly message there... Thanks, I'm actually a really nice guy.--Gamefreak75 04:29, 25 June 2009 (UTC) How do you join then?-- the master --MewFan128 04:40, 25 June 2009 (UTC) You just have to be on my talk page, then you have officially joined me..--Gamefreak75 04:52, 25 June 2009 (UTC) That was easy...-- the master --MewFan128 16:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) That was only the first step, I'm trying to create a little box for people to put on their user page saying: "This user has joined Gamefreak75"...but I don't know how to make one. Do you know someone that knows how to make one?..--Gamefreak75 16:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Greenpickle.-- the master --MewFan128 01:46, 26 June 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks.--Gamefreak75 01:55, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Category:Pikipedia userboxes has a load of userboxes; if you click on them, you can look at the code and adapt it for your own userbox. Just save it as a subpage to your userpage (add a '/' then the name to the URL when viewing your userpage). The userboxes here use a weird mixture of (X)HTML, Mediawiki code and inline CSS, so it can get confusing if you're not familiar with any of those. If you need any help, just ask; there are others here who can help too. OK I think I got it for the most part, but I still need help on removing the white box with two squares bordering the picture.--Gamefreak75 15:40, 26 June 2009 (UTC) AUGGGH! GANON!!!!!!!!!!!!!1-- the master --MewFan128 17:05, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Anywho, call Greenpickle for the broken redirect.-- the master --MewFan128 17:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I think tou need to... oh well I got it.-- the master --MewFan128 01:46, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you to whoever fixed it.--Gamefreak75 02:24, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Your first joiner did it. You are now promoted to commander. Here's a star(look to the right).--Gamefreak75 05:34, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Make a sig by putting /sig when on your user page. And I fixed the broken redirect-- the master --MewFan128 14:56, 27 June 2009 (UTC) can i joinRpwyb? Yes, you can! Approved.:D--Gamefreak75 16:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Do you know anyone that can help me with my sig, like adding a picture and changing the color of the words?--Gamefreak75 17:08, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Hello...-.---Gamefreak75 04:58, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Can I join, too? You can also put mine in your page. Wow, you already have 2 and 1 featured.-- the master --MewFan128 14:24, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Reply to Snakeboss14: Yes you can join, but how do I put your userbox on my page, whenever I tried putting my own only the words would show up, not the box or the picture.--Gamefreak75 17:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me join in. I'll leave my userbox here so you can copy the code. As for how to put yours in your page, I'm not sure. Just make sure the code is all right. If you still can't, let me try it. I tried putting your userbox up, but all it did was put up the code. Got any tips?--Gamefreak75 16:17, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll try putting my userbox in your page. Do you want me to make a headline or do I leave that to you? Thanks.You can put up a headline.--Gamefreak75 16:02, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I tried, but both the headline and the userbox appear in the center and make the page look really tight and very dodgy. Maybe if you tried making a gallery for your Snagrets we could solve that. Ok, tell me how to make one and I'll do it.--Gamefreak75 21:30, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Mmm, not sure how to teach you. How about I make a small one here for you to see how to edit? Sure, that's fine. Thanks!--Gamefreak75 21:41, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Here it is Image:Mecha Snagret by Paint.jpg|Gamefreak75's cool Mecha Snagret. There you have it. Just edit the page to learn how to do it. It's not difficult. And that "stick" that separes the image name from the summary is not an L. Still can't put one? (I saw your comment on Greenpickle's talk) :Yeah, I fail. Whenever I try putting one up, my computer freezes and 5 minutes later it says "Abort" and it exits out. -.- I really need help.--Gamefreak75 23:08, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Mmm, if you want I can make it for you and you tell me how it is. I don't know why does that happen to you. Thanks, that'd be great and I'm sure it'll look a lot better than if I had made it.--Gamefreak75 23:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :I did it. You know what, the userbox part turned out to be somehow better than mine. :P Thank you very much. Here's a star for your effort: --Gamefreak75 23:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :LOL, thanks. I'll put it in my page. If you ever have any problems, I can help you. Signature Are you the one who requested my help on signatures? Because there's not signature. :Yes, but I can't do it right now. I'll do it tomorrow. That's fine. Thanks.--Gamefreak75 23:51, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Let me guess... I think you're going to get Mario & Luigi Bowser's inside story, aern't you?-- the master --MewFan128 14:34, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, how do you want me to help you with your signature? I can do it now. :Can you make my signature red and add this pic: . Thanks--Gamefreak75 16:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Do you mean like this: Gamefreak75 --Yoshord 16:41, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Reply to Mewfan128: Yes I am going to get Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story when it comes out.--Gamefreak75 16:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :To Yoshord; Yes, thank you, put how do I sign on pages with it. Do I just still use the sig button?--Gamefreak75 16:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Mmm, you can sign by writing this: (inside two { } ). If it still doesn't work, I say you change it in your preferences to SUBST:something if you still haven't done that. :I tried teh first way and this is what happened: . I don't really understand the second way. If preferences is the area where you change the avatar then I tried it and I FAILED!!! Sorry if I'm being a burden for you -.- --Gamefreak75 00:48, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I really like to help. That's weird, have you tried signing with the tildes ~. As for the preferences thing, it's easy. Just put my preferences in "MORE" (top right corner) and if the SUBST thing is already there just press the "custom signature" button so ther's no checkmark. *Mr. Bison voice* YES! YES!--Gamefreak75 01:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::To Snakeboss14 and Yoshlord, Here ya go: --Gamefreak75 01:14, 5 July 2009 (UTC) 02!-- the master --MewFan128 06:09, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Yes..He is watching you >:)...Just Kidding, anyway he is my favorite Kirby Final Boss.--Gamefreak75 06:12, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Did you manage to do it? I think the problem was that you had to create it in your signature page. Yeah, that was the problem. Thank you for everything.--Gamefreak75 15:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :"Button"...you people actually use Monaco? 0_0 Almost all the games that you have on your list are games I want.-- the master --MewFan128 21:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I have the same ones on mine, except for Other M. :I know, Nintendo is finally releasing games that are worth waiting for. I tink the one that is being released the soonest is Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story on Sept. 14. I can't wait! :D--Gamefreak75 01:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::That's another one, I don't like RPGs. Anyways, the Metroid Prime Trilogy is comming out on August 24. Then Spirit Tracks, which is released in fall and NSMB Wii, in November, I think. The rest are for 2010 or later. :::0_0 I didn't know that, but at that time I'd probably be back in school. -_- --Gamefreak75 01:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Me too, but what's the problem with that? ::::Well, I'm going to 10th grade and probably you are too. I heard that at my school, they give out a whole bunch of projects during the whole year, but I'll seee what happens.--Gamefreak75 14:45, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, I'm going to 10th grade too. They say it's very difficult because of the projects but I'll have time. :I'm sure I'll have time, too...jit just depends on the subject's project.--Gamefreak75 00:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) (Great. Trapped in a world of teenagers.)-- the master --MewFan128 01:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Anywho, what's your favorite series of games (besides Pikmin)?-- the master --MewFan128 01:53, 7 July 2009 (UTC) My favorites would have to be: *1.Kirby *2.Pokemon *3.Mario *4.The Legend of Zelda And to tell you the truth, I have never played a Metroid game. --Gamefreak75 01:59, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Me too. Now my precice series: 1. Super smash bros. 2. Mario & Luig 3.Kirby 4.Pokemon 5.Zelda -- the master --MewFan128 Mew! 02:07, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I plan on playing my first Metroid game when Metroid Triology comes out. I heard a rumor about a Kirby Gamecube game being cancelled, and being remade for Wii? Has anyone lese heard about it?--Gamefreak75 02:14, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Heard of it.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 02:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :They have to make a Kirby game for Wii, probably either another side-scroller style or even another Air Ride (that game was fun and I beat all the challenges without a purple box).--Gamefreak75 02:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah...especially when I found a Black Hole trick.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 02:23, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Wait... Is Bowser's Inside story comming out sep 14!?-- --MewFan128 Mew! 02:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :That's what I heard on MarioWiki.--Gamefreak75 02:42, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Userbox LOL, it seems I started a friend userbox frenzy all over the wiki. Can I use yours? :Yes you could.--Gamefreak75 00:30, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Siggy, better than your old one. paste that in the siggy box and check the little box for this sig, Lots better, eh? (That is a yes) About the Gamefreak co., they're going to shut down in 2012....-- --MewFan128 Mew! 14:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Are you serious? Why...? That means no more POKEMON! D: T_T-- 15:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Said on either bulbapedia or wikipedia.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 15:16, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I looked up Gamefreak on both those websites and it said nothing about them shutting down. Hopefully, it was just a spammer. But, if they do shut down, it's probably because they can't make anymore Pokemon games. They probably think 493 Pokemon is enough.*Sighs*-- 15:33, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I know it was said somewhere...-- --MewFan128 Mew! 15:44, 8 July 2009 (UTC) *Darth Vader's Voice*NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-- 15:50, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry if that was too much.-- --MewFan128 Mew! 16:02, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Hope they just change it like in Metroid. ''Snake''''boss14'' 17:05, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :*Sad* :I hope so too...but I have a feeling they ran out of ideas for games.-- Well, they had a good run. I think Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorer's of the Sky and Pokemon:HeartGold/SoulSilver will be the last game. They shoulg make one more NEW game with at least 100 more Pokemon.-- :But with good Pokémon. The last Pokémon were really crappy (a cherry!!!??) and most were evolutions. Yeah, true, but you got to admit, the legendaries were awesome! Dialga and Giratina FTW!!-- 23:30, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, especially Giratina in it's origin form! Giratina in the Origin Form is awesome. Also, are they ever going to do an Arceus event. He's the last legendary I need in Diamond. :What do you mean an event? An event is when they give you a free Pokemon, either through Wifi or by going to Toys R US when they announce it. Sometimes they give away a crappy Pokemon like a Meowth or Pikachu, other times they give away legendaries such as Regigigas, Darkrai, or Shaymin. You could also check Bulbapedia or Pokemon.com for more info on upcoming events.-- 23:41, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :And is that for games? Yeah all you have to do is bring your DS with Diamond, Pearl, and?or Platinum and select Mystery Gift. Then they give you 3 options, *Via Wireless *Via Wifi *Get from a friend After you select one, you wait and teh gift will appear. Just talk to guy in green at any Pokemart and have one extra space in your party to recieve your Pokemon. It's pretty simple. :)-- 23:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :That looks great! Yeah, all you have to do is keep on the look out for some events by checking th websites occasionally.-- 15:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC)